irategamerdoesnotsuckfandomcom-20200215-history
Chris Bores (character)
For the actor, see Chris Bores (actor). Note: Since Chris Bores is both the name of the fictional character and the author's first and last name, Chris Bores the author will be denoted with an asterisk (i.e Chris Bores*). It is important to note that Chris Bores is meant to be parody character but the author, being a real person, cannot exist intelligably. Chris Bores (also known as Irate Gamer) is the main character of The Irate Gamer show played by Chris Bores* himself. Background The Irate Gamer, better known as Chris Bores, is a parody of caustic video game reviewers and the character is meant to insult gamers. Chris Bores* came up with the Irate Gamer by look at 'other people doing the same thing' and has repeatedly denied and supported that the AVGN (The Angry Video Game Nerd) is one of those 'other people'. Unlike the AVGN, Irate Gamer does not show or has been directly seen drinking alcohol or any other intoxicants. It is clear that volumes of intoxicants are consumed during the creation of the standard Irate Gamer Show episode. Comparisons to AVGN will be made in 'Relation to AVGN' section. Habitat The Irate Gamer lives in a poster ridden room that appears to be quite small and cluttered with objects. There is only one shelf of video games and that shelf is quite small. There is one Tv in the room and it is clear that the Irate Gamer owns several consoles. There is a chair situated in the middle of the room and the ceiling of room is unreliable as clearly telegraphed special effects failures fall onto the Irate Gamer's chair at predictably timed comedic intervals. The Irate Gamer has many toys in his room some of which have nothing to do with gaming. No food is seen in Irate Gamer's room generally because he has devoured it already. Behaviour The Irate Gamer appears to be a parody of the ravenous male gamer loser. The Irate Gamer is constantly thinking about shit, food or money all of which are apart of the food consumption thought process. During Reviews, Chris Bores is generally distracted by issues that are not actually apart of the game. Particular examples of this is Abu the monkey in Aladdin or lack of story and plot in older NES titles. The Irate Gamer generally does not read manuals and can at one point be quoted as saying "I just gotta play it" before wondering once again about the plot in Contra and making up his own poorly written terrorist plot. Chris Bores generally uses cheats and emulators to beat easy games and most death montage clips show the player cha racter making no attempt to fight enemies. This is taken to its logical conclusion in the contra reviews, in which both player 1 and player 2 are seen running through a screen of enemies attempting to jump over them instead of killing them with their guns. Futhermore in the contra review, Chris Bores is surprised by the presence of aliens which shows he used an emulator because the cartridge has an alien on the cover. Chris Bores is an excellent parody of the gamer loser since he doesn't actually know anything about gaming. Chris Bores* even goes so far as to make outside show youtube comments demonstrate that Chris Bores knows nothing about gaming. Chris Bores* ensures that his franchise remains at parody level by hiring Ladybuggin777 who claims to be his mom and demonstrates a lack of reading comprehension and understanding at all levels. Chris Bores* funds rumors as to whether this is actually another person (who may actually be his mom) or actually be himself as both accounts. The internet community has unanimously agreed that Chris Bores* could not possibly be in control of Ladybuggin777. This is entirely because Chris Bores* lacks self control and has been repeatedly proven to be Ladybuggin777. The most recent case of this occured on June 2, 2013 where a website host pretended to be an Irate Gamer fan and got Ladybuggin777 and Chris Bores to click IP logged links. Their IP addresses were revealed to be the same as IrateGamer replied stating that he read the article a day later after Ladybuggin777 replied without actually clicking the link. Irate Gamer would continue his trademark style of not thinking things through by repeating the trend several more times for the webhost to record and then stating that he deliberately allowed the webhosts plan to succeed because that was the correct way to thwart it. The associated article can be seen Here Ladybuggin777 has also failed to keep a consistent story about herself (or himself, considering that ladybuggin777 is indeed Chris Bores). Stating that his name is linda for several years before finally backpedaling and saying that everyone else is a liar and that his name is not linda. It has become apparent that Ladybuggin777 exists solely to discredit Chris Bores and remind viewers that the only worthwhile content in Chris Bore's franchise is the internet drama and that the entire series as a whole is a thinly veiled excuse made to justify cyberharassment. Adding to the list of parody qualities, Chris Bores* is extremely lazy. Very few reviews show Irate Gamer playing through the entire game and the majority simply show him skipping to the last level generally never showing content past the 2nd level. In the Resident Evil 5 review, Chris Bores complained that the easy setting was too hard and did not make it past the first level that 99% of gamers can get past. Chris Bores tends to be overly protective of his ego and generally makes boisterious in character claims that he knows all the "ins and outs" of all classic NES games and that his special effects are both amazing and asthetically pleasing. Being a parody character, its up to the audience to decide whether or not these are obviously false or just mostly false. Controversy The early episodes are in fact, ripoffs of the Angry Video Game Nerd. However, he has made efforts to change this and appears to have distanced himself from those early reviews. However, he has tried to cover this up by claiming they're parodies of the AVGN. Chris Bores* has made many statements on the AVGN. Some of them appear to be in character while others appear to clear cut author statements. Chris Bores* has admited to watching and taking elements from AVGN and has moved his franchise from having similar elements to AVGN to outright insulting AVGN. It is currently unknown if Chris Bores* wants to continue to associate his franchise with AVGN to the detriment of his fanbase. Some speculation has been made that Chris Bores and AVGN are friends but the two fictional characters appear to be in a feud with AVGN refusing to dignify the in-character poorly done shoutouts by Chris Bores. Additional controversy has also occured as Irate Gamer has been proven to be Ladybuggin and Ladybuggin has said the following ""Must be he is actually jealous that IG has a real girlfriend which is something MrsKillUltra has failed at succeeding to accomplish. Even MrsKillUltra's own mother replied " I prefer to just be friends," when MrsKillUltra asked her if she loved him ..... lmao ~ (thanks Jabba for the original joke. I took the liberty to revise it and post :D) ~ ~ ~" Indicating that the proper ''response that a mother should give to her son when he asks if she loves him is to admit that she wishes to have to have sex with him. ''This follows with other traits that Chris has as he constantly wishes to have sex with even the most disgusting and underage looking female characters. Chris Bores does not believe in any of the theories that Freud has written yet he conforms to them especially when he thinks that sexual relations is the most important thing any person can have. It is also worth noting that Chris is laughing his ass off at an imaginary circumstances he thought up because he believes it is normal for people to laugh at things that have no basis in reality and are very poor spiteful attempts at escapism. Category:Characters Category:Humans